


王氏双子的爱人 51

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人 51

51

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

肖战醒来时王一博正靠在床头上看着书。肖战揉了揉眼睛，总觉得这一切都很不真实，王一博怎么跟变了一个人似的…难道是王一丹假扮的？肖战觉得脑容量已经不够用了，用力的摇了摇头…  
“在干什么？”王一博合上书，摘下眼镜，看着可爱摇着兔脑袋的肖战…  
“没……没干嘛…哈哈……”肖战尴尬的用被子蒙住一半脸，露出眼睛，也不敢直视王一博，只能有意无意的撇两眼…  
王一博趴过去搂住肖战， “一会儿收拾准备回别墅。”  
“那么快就回去了？”  
王一博吃惊的看着怀里的肖战，肖战感觉自己多嘴了，赶快捂住嘴巴，眼睛往下看，心里略有些怕意…  
“嗯~”王一博摸着肖战的脸蛋，“你睡的时候丹丹来过视频电话，他嫉妒死了，报了私人航班航线图，还没得到批准就在反航的路上了。”  
“没批准……就飞？……”肖战觉得这胆子太大了，万一和哪个航线有冲突……那……  
“没事，大不了开飞机的被吊销执照而已。”王一博看着肖战可爱又紧张的小脸蛋，觉得可爱极了，慢慢的把自己的脸凑了过去……

看着眼前越来越放大的脸庞，有种不好的预感让肖战不断从枕头上往下滑，王一博用额头抵住肖战不断自己下滑的额头， “躲什么，嗯？”  
感觉到王一博的呼吸跟自己的呼吸混在一起的气息，肖战不仅红了脸，肉棒也有了反应…  
王一博闭上眼，对准对方的唇，吻了上去…随着轻吻变得越来越急促，夹杂了情欲的味道，肖战用手无力的抵在王一博的胸口上……  
“唔……不要……”  
昨天经历了两次翻腾覆雨长时间的折腾，虽然后穴被清理干净了，但轻微的疼痛感，要是在做一次，还是吃不消的…

王一博握住肖战的肉棒，“都这样了，还不要？嗯？”说着还套弄了几下…  
“唔嗯～……”肖战害羞的把头抵在王一博肩头，想叫又羞涩……  
王一博轻笑出了声，“乖，趴过去，撅起屁股，我就舔舔，不进去…”  
“嗯……”肖战将信将疑的趴在床上，咬住自己的一只手背，屁股撅起来暴露在空中…

王一博看着有些红肿的后穴因为空气原因有些紧缩，用手摸了摸屁股蛋，又把屁股蛋往两侧掰了掰，伸出舌头，舔了上去…  
“嗯～啊啊……啊～…”红肿的后穴更加敏感，被王一博湿润的口水浸湿，温柔的舌头爱抚，里面一阵瘙痒涌上心间…  
看着越来越湿的后穴，王一博轻轻把舌头往里顶了下，谁知一下子就被洞口吸住了…  
“哈……啊啊～……嗯～里面……啊啊……”湿润的小舌头软软的，勾人心魂，肖战不断的往后自动摇摆着屁股，好让王一博的舌头能进的更深一点…  
“嗯嗯…喔……嗯～啊啊啊…——”  
王一博突感抱住肖战的屁股，把头完全埋进臀中间，舌头往里一顶，肖战屁股往后一顶…随着粗重的呼吸声，肖战第一次被王一博舔后穴舔到了高潮了…

王一博看着趴在床上，大口大口呼吸的肖战，安抚的拍了拍他屁股，自己则移坐到肖战前面，用肉棒顶了顶肖战的发丝， “我呢？”  
肖战抬头看了眼紫红青筋暴起的肉棒，用手套了两下，就被王一博抱住头，把肉棒推进了肖战嘴里，肖战用力的张大嘴巴吸充，却怎么也含不进去整根，只能用舌头不停的舔着龟头，嘴里卖力吸充放进去的肉棒…  
“呼，你更会吸了…乖…呼……在往里吸吸……”王一博用力的抓着肖战的头，不停的往里顶自己的肉棒，肖战闭不上嘴，口水都滴在了床上…

王一博撤出肉棒，把抓着肖战的头发往上一拽，肖战被迫扬起脑袋看着王一博， “乖，我们在做一次。”

“不…不要……啊…啊…受不了的……啊—”肖战被王一博压住腰，噗滋一声，肉棒贯穿了肖战的后穴…  
“啊……嗯啊……啊吖……嗯…啊哈…”肖战的后穴紧紧的裹住王一博的肉棒，没干多久，肖战的后穴开始收缩……  
“啊…啊…啊…要……嗯……要到了……啊…”  
肖战仰起头，手肘撑着床，头皮发麻…  
王一博猛的加快了抽送…  
“啊吖……啊啊啊啊……哈～ 不……啊啊啊——”  
王一博从后面搂着肖战的腰，身体抽搐着，把全部精液射到了肖战的后穴里…

——————

“你的腿保不住了。”彭楚粤背着小盒管家和别墅的监控，动用自己的人脉把志浣运到了自己的私家领地…  
志浣没有说话，低着头，一直发呆…  
彭楚粤也不在说话，走出了房间……

真是狠呀，以前古代皇帝为了让动了胎气的妃子能顺利产子，就不停的加药灌给妃子喝，表面妃子们得了宠，身子好了起来，其实早已命不久矣…这些加倍的药量等过段时间就能要了她们的命…  
诶，也不知道王一博带着肖战去哪了……都2天没回来了……  
彭楚粤摇了摇头，回了王氏别墅。


End file.
